<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batfamily One-shots by elle_bird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203917">Batfamily One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_bird/pseuds/elle_bird'>elle_bird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow To Update, Swearing bc Jason, but ya girl will try, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_bird/pseuds/elle_bird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one-shots about the batfam. Will include angst, fluff, and all types of ships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain/Tim Drake, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Steph and Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Little note here to say that if you don't like the relationships I write about, I have a solution! Don't read :)</p><p>Kisses xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“—so basically, it’s not that Jar Jar is a bad character, it’s that the directors did him dirty.” Stephanie finished, her arms settling behind her head.</p><p>She was lounging in the family room on the couch nearest to the fireplace. The pillows formerly <em>on</em> the couch had been scattered across the room from her passionate tangent, leaving her sprawled out, her legs spread across the entire sofa in a position that most would deem uncomfortable.</p><p>Hearing no response, she continued. “Hmm. I take it from your silence that you’re impressed, I know, I would be too. I know my Star Wars. People usually expect Tim to know this stuff because he’s the designated nerd of the bunch, but why do you think I'm dating him?” Steph yelled, her hand shooting up from behind the sofa. She answered herself in a harsh whisper, “<em>My nerd skills rival his</em>. Tim excels at knowing stuff about Star Trek, which is an absolute <em>shit show</em> by the way, but I am the god of Star Wars.” She looked up over the top of the sofa at Jason, and frowned. He wasn’t paying attention. Instead, he was browsing the book shelves of the room with a bored look, his fingers occasionally hovering over a title, only to move on. “Jason.”</p><p><br/>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Are even you paying attention?”</p><p>“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘P’.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Steph said, flopping down on the couch.</p><p>“Apparently.”</p><p>Steph rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I meant. I was joking.”</p><p>“What didn’t you mean?” Jason said, turning away from the books with a crooked smile.</p><p>“I was messing with you.” She said, her head popping up from behind the sofa.</p><p>“What didn’t you mean?” Jason pressed, a cocky tone seeping into his words. Steph groaned.</p><p>“You’re really gonna make me say it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jason laughed, “I really am.”</p><p>Steph’s features muddled into a sort of pout, before she let out a long, dramatic sigh. Her head disappeared back behind the couch before she said quietly, “You aren’t the worst. <em>Jeez</em>.”</p><p>Jason let a smile grace his features at the sound of her adorably indignant tone and let out a light laugh, “Well, you’re the first in this house to think so.”</p><p>Stephanie frowned. Sitting up she looked at Jason pointedly, “Don’t say that.” Jason rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You know it’s true. That’s literally why we’re here. They’re in there,” He pointed to the other room, “talking about what I just did, and you’re in here with me because you’re the only one who can tolerate me right now.”</p><p>“Okay, first of all that makes me sound like a weird-ass babysitter.” Jason snorted. “Second of all, I'm pretty sure they're just upset because tracking you down took a while and you shot Bruce.” Steph smiled, trying to offer some form of comfort.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm never hearing the end of that.”</p><p>“Jason, just because you messed up doesn’t mean you're the worst.”</p><p>“Bruce would disagree.”</p><p>“And Bruce’s impossible standard is what we’re aiming for?” Steph slurred, sass dripping off her tongue.</p><p>“Look, Stephanie—”</p><p>“Its <em>Steph</em>.”</p><p>“—I don’t care. Here’s the thing. They never cared about me, right? They only cared about how I benefit them. Therefore, they don’t want anyone running anything without their approval, especially the <em>fucked up robin</em>. For fucks sake, Bruce put a goddamn <em>tracker</em> on my arm to make sure I didn’t leave!” Steph frowned.</p><p>“I'm sorry. That wasn’t my call.”</p><p>“Sure it wasn’t. I bet is was the precious replacement, he's the tech savvy one after all.”</p><p>“Don’t call him that.” Steph said. “Just because he became robin after you doesn’t mean you get to attack his pride to make yourself feel better. It was four years ago. Get over it.” Steph stood up from the couch to face Jason, willing her breath to steady. “Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you. I truly am. I wasn’t here for it, but I was here for the after affects. They care about you.” Steph looked over the the door to the other room before looking down, “More than they ever cared about me.”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Pretty sure you <em>weren’t there</em>.” Steph leered. “I truly think he mourned more for you than he ever mourned for Tim and Damian after they died.”</p><p>That made Jason perk up. “What are you—”</p><p>“He was a shell afterwards Jason, he hardly even acknowledged me coming into Tim's life. He didn’t talk. I was pushed to the sidelines, along with Barbara and Kate and he knew them longer! And Dick wasn’t the person he is now. He wasn’t as happy and carefree. He was off with the Titans more times than not because he felt like he failed you as a big brother.”<br/>Jason opened his mouth to deny her words but she waved him off. She wasn’t going to listen to him insist that they weren’t brothers.<br/>Jason was a terrible liar.<br/>“And Tim? Don't get me <em>started</em>. He sacrificed his soul to live up to your standards and he still feels like he hasn’t done enough. Bruce didn’t help either—he never loved Tim like he loved you.”</p><p>“How on earth would you know that?” Jason shouted</p><p>“I looked around!” Steph said, her arms outstretched.</p><p>“You don't know <em>shit</em>.”</p><p>“I've seen how Bruce acts around Dick, how he acts around Damian. I've seen how he acts around you, and how he acts around everyone else in comparison! All you need to do is watch Alfred when Bruce talks to Tim. He's heartbroken over it. Its not like I'm not smart Jason,” Steph spat. “You can't get into this family unless you have something to offer. Now listen closely, you're here because the people behind that door, your father and brothers, care about you. They give a damn about your future in this family, and don’t say they don’t because you're a lot smarter than that, Jay.”</p><p>Jason looked down, unable to hold her gaze and scoffed under his breath. “That was quite the speech.”</p><p>“We aren’t all as difficult as Bruce,” She seethed, “and now that he’s come around—”</p><p>“Took him four fucking years.”</p><p>“Better late than never. I had to get a few good hits in but he got there.” Jason looked up at her, shocked. Did she really? He looked her up and down scanning for tells, and he searched her eyes. Jason had seen her lie before and this wasn’t it. Her words were cold and sure, not bubbly and awkward. Jason could see why Tim liked her now, she was almost as two faced as that little bastard and her glare could rival Bruces.</p><p>“Damn blondie,” Jason whispered. “Bruce has got nothin' on you.”</p><p>Steph gave him a hesitant smile. “It’s Steph.”</p><p>“Nah I ain't buying it.” Jason laughed. “Are you okay now?”</p><p>“Yeah… I’ve said my peace.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Jason hesitated before letting out a long sigh. <em>God, I can't believe I'm doing this. </em>"I should probably apologize."</p><p>“Wait, what? Are you actually gonna—”</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“<em>Wooooow</em>, an apology from the <em>great</em> Jason Todd?”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>“Am I dying?”</p><p>Jason rubbed a hand over his face, “See this is why I don’t do this.”</p><p>“This is the <em>greatest</em> moment of my life! Here, lemme get a camera—” Steph started running in the direction of her room, but Jason quickly caught her and picked her up as she squealed in delight. Amidst her laughter she begged Jason to let her down.</p><p>“No.” Jason cackled, “If you tell anyone I did this I <em>swear</em>—”</p><p>“I won't!” Steph giggled. “I won't tell anyone. Look, I won't even tell <em>Tim</em>.”</p><p>Jason thought about it for a moment. Keeping a secret from the smartest member of the family did sound slightly appealing. “Promise?”</p><p>“I promise!” she giggled. “Now put me down!”</p><p>Jason smiled at that. Steph smiled back as he set her down. “Now, I'm only going to say this once. I’m sorry, blondie. I shouldn’t have pressed the Tim button.”</p><p>Steph felt her cheeks start to burn. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“Tim’s lucky to have you.” Jason said, turning to leave. “Now, I'm going to head to the kitchen before this whole situation gets even more awkward.”</p><p>“Wait!” Steph said, “There is one more thing.”</p><p>Jason turned around just to be attacked by Steph, her arms wrapping around his torso, her face pressed against his chest. Jason froze. Steph giggled. “It’s called a hug, dummy, and you aren’t leaving until you hug me back.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Master Jason.” Alfred greeted</p><p>“Hey Alfie.” Jason said, sitting down at the kitchen table.</p><p>“You seem quite happy, considering the situation at hand.” Alfred pondered.</p><p>Jason smiled, “Yeah. Yeah I guess I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Immediate Calm (Tim x Cass)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cass comforts a broken Tim</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a ship that has some controversy, but tbh I think it can be read either way. I took it from the perspective of Cass and Tim never being raised together, and Tim refusing Bruce's offer to adopt him and just remaining his ward. </p>
<p>If you don't like? Don't read :)</p>
<p>Kisses xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra never liked waiting, despite being known as the most patient in the family. Being high above Gotham, having to stay completely still while listening to the traffic and terse voices made her head ache. Every car horn shot through her brain, every angry pedestrian interrupting her train of thought. She couldn’t stand having to sit and listen to the chaos. You’d think after all the long nights alone in dark rooms, trying to forget the pain of her gunshot wounds, she would have become better at it. But sitting here, on one of the tallest rooftops in the city, it took effort not to fidget. To hide it from the man who sat by her.</p>
<p>Cassandra looked at Red Robin sitting next to her. Despite having a rough start, she liked Tim. They had a few fights they had to get past, a weird drug overdose that almost made her come onto him, but after everything, he always tried to include her in the family. Cass appreciated his kindness.</p>
<p>Since being adopted by Bruce, she appreciated it even more. It didn’t take long to realize that his kindness came from being forgotten. He had been the one last thought of, in both the Drake and Wayne households. When she first noticed, she was confused. He was the smartest among them, she would have even thought him worthy of being the favorite. Bruce was beyond lucky to have such natural genius in his family, but to her astonishment, he never acknowledged it.</p>
<p>Her, Steph—and surprisingly Jason—shouldn’t be the only ones looking out for him. However, this seemed to be how it turned out. Dick cared of course, but the Titans had become a huge priority as of late so he couldn’t be around as often. Cass let out a deep breath, at least she was still here. She was here to understand Tim while Jason gave him some of that tough brotherly love. And Steph? Steph was just good for Tim. Cass was beyond relieved that Steph never left his side, even after their breakup.</p>
<p>On days where Bruce couldn’t afford the time, Cass made sure that she and Tim patrolled together. He made the waiting easier, and she hoped that she offered some good, if not quiet, company. Tonight though, he seemed tense. His eyes weren’t as focused on the world below, and his movements were slower than normal. If there was one thing she admired about Tim, it was how quick, yet controlled his movements were. She considered herself graceful, but he took it to a whole new level. Cass frowned under her mask as she looked at him now, he had no grace in his stature.</p>
<p>“Tim.” Cass said, grasping his attention. He smiled. It seemed forced.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” He replied, earning a glare from her. Even behind the mask he could see it. He laughed. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine.” He looked down over the ledge of the roof to the ground, as if to end the conversation. Cass observed him as he did so, his brows were drawn too close together, his lips parted from lack of breath. He was hurt—ribs most likely—even though Tim rarely got hurt on normal patrols. His thoughts were far away, distracting him.</p>
<p>“Timothy.” Cassandra reached out and grasped his shoulder, maybe a little too tightly, and looked at him pointedly. “Talk.” She knew that he would talk to her, because even though he could lie to the rest of the family, it didn’t mean he could lie to her.</p>
<p>They were too similar to not catch each other. Tim’s back stiffened, before relaxing, his form slouching forward. He looked so much more tired than Cassandra had given him credit for. His hair fell in his face, but it didn’t hide the bags under his eyes as he removed his mask. His baby blue eyes looked glossed in the lights of the buildings across from them, revealing the tears forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m just so tired.” He whispered, fiddling with the mask in his hands, making Cass wonder if he normally hid that tendency from her like she did. “I’m tired of pretending that I’m not tired. That I’m not hurt, when everything hurts.”</p>
<p>Cassandra turned to face him, straddling the parapet, her right leg dangling over the rooftop. She reached up and wiped under his eyes. Tim’s brows twitched slightly, the only sign of confusion telling Cass that he didn’t realize he was crying.</p>
<p>“Bruce?” She asked. He nodded. <em>He’s demanded so much of you. </em></p>
<p>“I’ve given him everything.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“It’s not enough.” He murmured.</p>
<p>Cassandra paused. Rubbing her fingers down the back of his head, through the hair at the nape of his neck. She waited until his breathing evened before saying, “I know.” <em>It never will be. </em></p>
<p>“I should be better than this.” Tim said, wiping his nose. “I should be able to handle criticism, it’s what makes you better. But I just…” Tim looked up at Cassandra, his broken gaze meeting hers. His lip trembled, barely, but it was enough to make the man in front of her look just like the boy she met long ago. “I just hate seeing him disappointed in me again, and again, and again.” Tim’s gaze dropped back down to his hands and a sob ripped through his throat against his will. “All because I’m not like the others.”</p>
<p>At those words, Cass ripped off her mask, her eyes darkened. She rushed forward and wrapped Tim up in a hug, her legs over his, one hand in his hair, the other rubbing his back. Tim broke.</p>
<p>“It’s just always me.” He whimpered.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Cass wasn’t good with words, hell, she couldn’t even use them for most of her life. She used to get frustrated, because she couldn’t communicate normally. Her limitations seemed endless—but through her teachings she found a different way to speak.</p>
<p>Movement, touch, even silence. Movement was how she talked, how she lived. So the only thing she could think of to comfort Tim was to get as close to him as possible, to hold him tightly, close to her. It worked. He cried into her shoulder, his relaxed muscles telling her that he felt safe, vulnerable, <em>finally</em>. Tim hadn’t let himself be exposed like this, let himself cry, in far too long.</p>
<p>Cass didn’t project her emotions onto people, she wasn’t used to it, but she still cried. Sometimes you just have to let it out. Steph saw her cry once, but Cass is okay with that. It isn’t something she’s ashamed of. There was something going on in this family, something that kept convincing her brothers that they couldn’t let themselves hurt. That breaking down was a weakness. It broke Cassandra’s heart to think about how long Tim must have been holding this in. God, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t terrified. Tim was known to be the most analytical and emotionally controlled member of the family. His work had always been precise, thought out, and most of all—free of emotional choices. He never let his emotions get the better of him, an annoying habit Bruce never broke. So Cass didn’t normally witness his emotional side. And now, here he was, crying in her arms. Cass wanted to ask questions, so many rested on her tongue, but she felt that that would only cause more distress.</p>
<p>
  <em>Be gentle, be gentle, be gentle. </em>
</p>
<p>As carefully as she could, Cass kept tracing shapes along Tim’s back, counting his vertebrae, playing with his hair. She saw Steph play with his hair all the time when they were dating, so it must be something he likes. Cass had seen the muscles in his back and shoulders relax when Steph touched his hair.</p>
<p>Cass thought it fascinating.</p>
<p>When Dick hugged Barbara, when Ace licked Damian, the same thing happened. Immediate calm. The physical touch she experienced as a child never gave her that kind of reaction. She never understood it, but she longed for it. Bruce had hugged her before, but she always felt like that was another thing she had to perform perfectly. As Tim slowly started to stop crying, Cass couldn’t help the relief that flooded through her. She expected him to pull away afterwards, but instead he buried his head into her neck, his eyelashes fluttering against her skin. Whenever his shoulders tensed even the slightest bit, Cass raked her fingers through his hair again, pulling a sigh out of him and a shiver down his spine. They stayed this way for what seemed like hours, Cass practically in Tim’s lap, playing with his hair.</p>
<p>“Tim?” Cass whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Your hair is soft.”</p>
<p>Tim chuckled into her neck, warm and low. “Thanks, Cass.”</p>
<p>Cass pulled away to look in his eyes. They were slightly swollen and red, but still a piercing blue. “Are you okay?” Tim leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of her head, a gentle lie escaping his lips.</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>Tim moved forward, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer, his fingers dancing along her ribs. Cass sighed as she relaxed into his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt calm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Steph and Jason pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason meets Batgirl for the first time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jason’s lungs were burning by the time he finally lost Dick. It stung to breathe, and the fact that his helmet ventilator was malfunctioning didn’t help. The night was uncomfortably humid, every muscle ached, but he kept running—he wasn’t far enough away, <em>not yet. </em>Dick wasn’t going to let him get away that easy, and after the stunt he just pulled, he had a feeling Bruce wasn’t far behind. Scaling a small business building, Jason kept to the shadows as he ran across the roof towards an old mill. The moment he leapt from the parapet he knew he wasn’t alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You gonna try to turn me in too, <em>pretty bird</em>?” Jason snarled as he landed on the rooftop, almost out of breath. “Because I’ve had a <em>shit </em>day being chased by your big brother.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah I think you’re safe.” A voice said from behind the brick chimneys of the mill.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason paused, a laugh that sounded more like an exhale escaping his lips. “Blondie?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bingo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason hummed. <em>Well she’s certainly gotten better at sneaking around. </em>“Thought you were your boyfriend<em>.</em> Sorry, blondie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw, and here I was thinking you called me pretty.” She teased. Jason smiled, slowly taking his helmet off and mussing with his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t think you’d need me to tell <em>you</em> that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s fair. But still, what do you think?” Jason faltered when he looked over. Steph had stepped away from the shadows, the hazy, Gotham streetlights showing off a brand new symbol on her chest. She had been daunting as Spoiler, but this? <em>Fuck. </em>She looked powerful. The new suit was something else. <em>You always did like yellow.</em> Jason gestured to her suit. “Damn, blondie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right!” She exclaimed. Jason nodded his head, a grin on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Batgirl looks good on you.” <em>Really good.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A proud smile spread across her lips. “Thanks, Jay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Must’ve been tough for Babs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not really.” Steph said blandly, crossing her arms. “She thought I was ready.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That made Jason chuckle. “Makes sense. Do you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do I what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Think you’re ready?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steph rolled her eyes. <em>“No, Jason I</em> thought I would go out on patrol as Batgirl for <em>kicks</em>.” She snarked, making it Jason’s turn to roll his eyes. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” She said, softer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason stepped forward. “Fair enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you doubting me Mr. Hood?” She asked, nudging his arm with her shoulder as she walked passed him towards the edge of the roof.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nooo, of <em>course</em> not, <em>Stephanie</em>.” Jason jested, shoving back lightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Better not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jason whispered. He turned around to watch her sit down on the parapet, her gaze turning towards the glow of downtown. He watched her take a couple of breaths before walking towards her. “So what does Tim think?” Steph stiffened slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He doesn’t know.” She snapped, her voice a little colder than she probably meant it to be. “Not yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see.” <em>Well that struck a nerve</em>. Jason sat next to her and began to take off his gloves. “Well, if it means anything, I always thought Tim was being a little bit of an ass for saying you weren’t ready for the streets.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steph glanced over, surprised. “Really?” Jason put his gloves to the side, along with his helmet before turning to meet her gaze. His surprise matched hers for a second before he continued.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, of course. Well, maybe <em>more</em> than a little bit.” He turned away, looking out at the streets. “I’ll bet no one’s had the presence of mind to tell you that before, huh?” Steph nodded. Jason shook his head. <em>Assholes</em>. “Look, you’ve always been able to handle yourself. You’re tough, Blondie, you’ll be fine. If Tim gives you shit about being Batgirl just lemme know.” Jason chuckled, “I’ll tell the little robot what happened when I underestimated Kori.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steph let out an airy laugh beside him and nodded, her brows slightly furrowed. Looking over, she hesitated. Jason wasn’t known to be this sincere, not to most of the family at least. But at the same time, ever since Bruce died, Jason was the only one who <em>wasn’t</em> weirdly distant. He was even on good terms with Dick again from what Babs said. His words were surprising, but she trusted them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, Jay.” Jason gave a curt nod, still looking down at the streets, as if it didn’t mean anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know,” Jason let out a wobbly breath. “he only said it because he cares about you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that makes it okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Well, no. </em>Guess not. You just know how he can be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fucking annoying.” She murmured. Jason’s head shot up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh ho, the little bird has a mouth!” He exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut <em>up!</em>” She snickered. “You have no right to call me out on <em>my </em>language, Jason Todd.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll do what I fuckin want.” He said, throwing her a wink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhmm.” She hummed, looking slightly flushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason sighed. “Look, blondie. The kid’s just… protective of the people he loves. He doesn’t know how to go about things properly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s scared.” She whispered. Steph took a deep breath. Jason waited. “If we’re being honest? I think that’s part of the reason I ended it with him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Oh. </em>Jason raised his eyebrows. <em>That was new.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steph nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason shrugged. “Just didn’t think you’d be the one to do it. You always had his back. You stuck up for him in front of everyone, hell, even to <em>Bruce</em> when I couldn’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason grimaced as he watched her smile fade, as if the very topic of conversation was making her exhausted. “Yeah, well. I just got tired of sticking up for someone who never believed in me. I already had to do that with Bruce. I shouldn’t have to prove myself to anyone, let alone my <em>boyfriend.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason shifted beside her, slowly nodding his head. Carefully, he nudged her shoulder with his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I understand what you must be feeling.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” She said, pushing back lightly. “I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t have to prove yourself to me.” Jason murmured, his voice slightly strained. “I know that probably doesn’t mean much coming from someone like me<em>, </em>but, I think you’re gonna be a great Batgirl, Steph.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.” She whispered, her head leaning into Jason. Slinging his arm over her shoulder, Jason grinned.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you do.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Matchmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley drags Ivy along to set up a couple of bats.</p><p>hehe this was rushed but I might as well just post it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy could see it the moment they walked in. The way their hands swung too close together, how the shorter one fidgeted when the taller one leaned over behind him. She could barely contain a laugh at the sight. <em>Imagine that. </em>She thought to herself. <em>Two bats in love. </em></p><p>“And they claim to be so clever.” Harley snickered, as if she read her thoughts. Ivy feigned surprise. </p><p>“You see it too?”</p><p>“Pffft. <em>Obviously</em>. The big one is so overprotective I have no idea how the rest of their <em>nest</em> hasn’t caught on.” </p><p>“Hmm. They aren’t the most adept bunch when it comes to emotions.” Harley giggled at that, watching the two former robins search the floor below them. Not even the poor camera quality could hide their glances. Ivy shook her head, she almost felt reluctant to participate in the inevitable fight that would break out between all of them. “So what’s the plan then, Harl?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ivy sighed. She should really ask more questions before saying yes to her girlfriend.</p><p>“What did you drag me along for?”  </p><p>“Oh, I just wanted to get the two birds in the same building. The sexual tension is <em>killing</em> me.” The blonde murmured as she started pushing random buttons on the various computers in front of her. Ivy struggled to maintain her train of thought as Harley started to push them more aggressively. “<em>Why the fuck are there so many buttons</em>…”</p><p>“Wait.” Ivy started, bringing a hand up to the bridge of her nose. “You’re playing matchmaker? With <em>heroes?”</em></p><p>“Why not?” Her girlfriend giggled, reaching for the baseball bat at her side, stepping away from the console.</p><p>“I thought we were here for—” Ivy’s words were cut off by Harley slamming the bat down onto the console. The lights flickered.</p><p>“You thought we were here for a <em>heist?” </em></p><p>Ivy gestured to the cameras, “Baby. We are in a <em>museum</em>.”</p><p>“That’s fair.” She huffed, ignoring her irritation. “Stand back baby, this is gonna take more <em>oomf.”</em> Ivy complied reluctantly, telling herself it was only because she could admire Harley’s ass better, not because she could never say no. Harley didn’t stop bashing it until the lights went off throughout the entire building. “Ha! <em>There</em> we go.” Harley announced, slightly out of breath. Ivy looked at her, unimpressed. “<em>What?” </em></p><p>“They have most likely heard us, Harl.”</p><p>“But the lighting—”</p><p>“Don’t say it.”</p><p>“—it’s immaculate.”</p><p>“It’s <em>dark, </em>flower bud<em>.</em> I can barely see.”</p><p>“<em>Buuut</em> the lighting is so romantic downstairs now! ‘Cuz of the windows! And they’re <em>alone!</em>” Harley said, a sharp smile spreading across her face, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>“They probably still heard us.” Ivy laughed, shaking her head. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“But <em>greenbean!” </em></p><p>“<em>Don’t</em> call me that, Harley.”</p><p>“You get to call me flower bud!”</p><p>“Not the same thing.”</p><p>“You’re so mean to me.” Harley said, a pout forming on her lips. Ivy smirked.</p><p>“I’ll be nice to you, <em>after</em> we leave the boys to it.” Harley crossed her arms, ignoring the stern woman in front of her. Ivy trailed a single vine up her leg. “I <em>promise.”</em> Harley continued to avoid eye contact.  </p><p>“I don’t believe you.” Ivy rolled her eyes, making the vine grip at her thigh.</p><p>“Don’t be a brat.” Harley’s gaze shot up, a blush creeping up her cheeks. <em>There it is. </em>Ivy withdrew the vine and turned around, making her way down the hall. “Come on flower bud, let’s go home.” Harley ran out the door, practically bouncing.</p><p>“Okay!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah it's been a while. I put off posting for a while bc of school, but hopefully I'll get back into it soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Guilt (Jaysteph)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steph finally breaks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steph couldn’t hide the guilt anymore, even with every bat instinct inside of her telling her to ignore it. To swallow all feeling, to kill it, carve it out of her chest and leave it bloody and exposed behind her.</p><p>But that only lasts so long.</p><p>Eventually she couldn’t bury it down fast enough, the very thought of what she had done making her run to the bathroom all throughout the night, dry heaving into the toilet. Her throat raw from all the coughing, blood dripping down from her lips into the sink as midnight came and went. The self-loathing only twisted harder and harder as the night continued on, suffocating her. It didn’t let up until morning light drifted through the shades of the safe house. She could try to go back to sleep, catch an hour, <em>maybe </em>two, but her mind kept screaming at her. The voice inside her brain asking the same question over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>“How could you let this happen? You slut."</em>
</p><p>The voice almost sounded like her father's. </p><p>Gazing into the mirror, Steph hated what she saw. Lips swollen and stained red, dark marks mixing with the bruises she got from last night’s patrol. She looked sick. Steph shut her eyes tight, hoping the nightmare would end, but it didn’t. This was real life, and her mistakes were set in stone. A strained sigh escaped her lips, her hand running over the marks on her neck. She begged for them at the time, but now she just wanted them to disappear. Slowly walking back to the bedroom, she stole a shirt from the floor, covering up, telling herself is was because of the cold not shame. Laying down gently as to not upset her stomach, she looked at the sleeping man beside her.</p><p>“Fuck.” She whispered. Even amidst the guilt and shame, Steph couldn’t stop herself from smiling. He looked so… <em>peaceful. </em>He slept so soundly last night, not waking once as Steph ran back and forth to the bathroom. The only time he moved was to hold her every time she laid back down, his hands holding her steady. She was thankful, he almost pulled her back to sleep several times.</p><p>Looking at him now, Steph remembered why she did all of this in the first place. His very presence felt <em>secure. </em>Soft features fanned by black hair, lips relaxed into a smile, he looked as though trauma had never introduced herself to him. Even his scars looked beautiful in the morning light. Reaching out, Steph traced them gently, memorizing each cut and jagged edge, every memory of his life before her. Her hand moving upward, she brushed her lips against his, trying to ignore the clench in her stomach, because this was <em>good. </em>He made her feel <em>nice</em> for the first time who knows how long. This was good. It had to be. He smiled under her lips, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her even closer.</p><p>“Mmm… Good morning, Blondie.” He whispered; his voice dangerously low.</p><p>“Good morning, Jay.”</p><p>“Is that my shirt?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>He smiled again, pushing her hair behind her ears as he looked up at her. “You're so beautiful.” He said, before kissing her again. “I could get used to this.” Steph faltered immediately, and Jason noticed. “Sorry,” He muttered. “I didn’t mean to—“</p><p>“We can’t.” She interrupted. “Get used to this, I mean.”</p><p>Jason nodded slowly, his hands moving up her sides to her back. “Yeah. I know—“</p><p>“Do you?” Jason stopped moving. “I’m still with Tim, Jay. That’s not changing.” Green flickered behind Jason’s eyes at that.</p><p>“Yeah and he treats you like <em>shit</em>.”</p><p>“Since when do you care?” The blonde spat. Jason flinched, a wounded expression crossing his features, the green fading away to gray. Hurt. </p><p>“Excuse me?” He murmured, sitting up against the headboard and pulling her onto him. “I’ve always cared, Stephanie.” Steph grimaced. His hands reached up to hold her face in his hands. “Look, if I did something wrong last night—”</p><p>“You didn’t Jay.” Steph said curtly, cutting him off. Jason's eyes widened. </p><p>“I’m so sorry… I didn’t think you were that drunk, just tipsy—”</p><p>“Jason, it's not that I promise." Steph said, a finger resting on his lips. "I wasn’t drunk, and I loved every second of it.” His gaze softened but turned downward, a rosy tint spreading on his cheeks. Brows furrowed, his hurt expression returned, fingers brushing along her sides. </p><p><em>“I</em> <em>care</em>, Stephanie.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She said, leaning into him. He held her close without hesitation. “I know you do.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jason asked softly after a few minutes of silence, his hands stroking her hair. “Tell me what you’re thinking, Blondie.” Steph couldn’t stop the small sob that ripped from her throat as he said those words. No one ever asked her that, not even Tim. She loved Tim but, she didn’t feel safe with him. She felt so safe with Jason and she hated it. She hated how he cared. She hated how he could read her so <em>easily</em>. And she hated how when her bubbly exterior was torn down, she hated and hated and <em>hated. </em>Her chest ripped, the tears finally breaking through her perfectly crafted wall. Jason pulled away looking at her face, his own full of worry. “Oh, <em>Baby</em>… Talk to me. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m just so <em>tired</em>.”</p><p>“Stephanie you’re shaking, try to calm down.”</p><p>“I can’t—”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>“Just hold me.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so this was kinda rushed too but like</p><p>i gotta post it bc if i don't it'll haunt me and i won't be able to focus on my nursing exam tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>